


Touching the Spirit

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was assaulted in the past.  He was found by alpha Castiel and taken into his home.  </p><p>Dean had run away from home and was barely making ends meet.  He had been on suppressants and was headed to the clinic to get the refill when he was cornered.  When Castiel found him it had almost been too late.  Castiel worked with Dean to get him back into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nightmare and of course my brain was like this would make a great fic. It actually helped calm me and get me pass the uneasiness that I experienced after the dream. I am still looking for a beta so this has not been beta read. This has dark moments. Please make sure to review the tags. I don’t want to trigger anyone. I used my personal experience with PTSD so it may be different from other people's experience. Thank you.

Dean sat in the car in the grocery store parking lot.  He gripped the steering wheel and closed his eyes.  Three quick breaths, eight regular breaths and repeat.  Dean bit his lip when it quivered as he grabbed his cane.  He swallowed hard and left his sunglasses on as he stepped out of the car.  The unsettled feeling eased as Dean grabbed a cart and head in.  It wasn’t busy enough to set off alarms in him but busy enough to make him feel lost in the crowd.  Dean let out a breath as he went down the first aisle.

The humming started low until he saw the doughnut display.  He hummed louder as he approached the doughnut display.  He left the cart on a side aisle since the display was near the deli and it was a small crowd.  Dean pulled his cane from the cart and hobbled over to the display.  He hummed as he picked out the perfect doughnuts for Castiel.  His smile was small but it was present as he thought out how delighted his friend would be.  As he put the third doughnut in the bag someone bumped into him without a word.  Dean frowned and took a deep breath.

“They have no respect for us,” an older black man with a cane said as he watched Dean.

Dean nodded and moved to the other side of the display.  He tucked the cane under his arm again and opened the door. He grabbed the tissue and grabbed the sprinkle covered doughnut and put it in the bag.  He went to release the lock on the door and was bumped again.  Dean did not have his cane out to support him so he stumbled and slammed into the display.

“Watch where you’re going!” the old man yelled as he walked over to Dean, “you okay honey?”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes.  He took a few deep breaths until the static inside settled.  The old man pushed calming pheromones out and Dean settled quicker than expected.  Old Alpha whipped around him and he was able to stand up straight again.

“Thank you,” Dean murmured as he turned to leave.

“Whatever happened to you it is over.  You are a good soul.  I know it,” the old man smiled and patted his shoulder.

Dean nodded and went back to his cart with his doughnuts.  He tied the bag shut and placed it in the cart.  He moved slowly up the next few aisles and grabbed essentials he knew Castiel would need in the house.  There were only a few more items he needed as he checked the list he had made.  Dean hummed under his breath as he went to get the tea Castiel served after dinner.  He had just placed the box in the cart when a scent hit him.  Dean froze and a whimper escaped him.

The man wasn’t as rugged as before.  His blonde hair was combed and his beard trimmed.  He had on the same bomber jacket and earrings.  Dean couldn’t move.  The man hadn’t seen him yet.  He had a chance to escape.  Dean heard the white noise, his chest tightened, his hands were clammy, his mouth was dry, he couldn’t swallow and his time had run out.  The man made eye contact.  The man’s face filled with surprise then a sinister grin spread.  He stepped with purpose as he headed Dean’s way. 

People stopped and tried to find the source of distressed omega but it had polluted the air so bad it could have been anyone.  People rushed from the aisle.  Dean was almost alone.  Then everything muffled and his legs moved.  The pain erupted and he didn’t care as he pulled the cart backward with him.  He turned and moved quickly to another aisle.  Dean moved three aisles over and stopped. 

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed down each sob that threatened to escape.  He gripped the cart and held himself up as he tried to get his senses back.

“Hey there darling.  You need another good time?” the man touched his shoulder.

Dean didn’t look at the man as he moved from the aisle.  He glanced around.  Everything was fogged and distorted and his hearing was still muffled.  He opened his mouth to ask for help.  People glanced at him and moved away.  A mother grabbed her child and ran from the aisle.  There was cereal to Dean’s left and produce to his right.  Bananas.  He knew they would calm him.  Dean felt on fire and he choked out a garbled request for help.  He stumbled and tugged a man’s sleeve.  The man shook him off and ran.  Dean turned back to his cart for his cane.  He wanted to leave.  The man could find him. 

Dean blinked as he reached for his cart.  It was too far.  He struggled to make it to it.  He grabbed his cane but it slipped from his damp fingers so he gripped the cart and tried to grab the shelf as he felt the world shift.  He felt the boxes hit him and he tried to call for help.  Dean’s vision blurred and the white noise and tunnel of wind blocked out his hearing as he slid to the floor.  His mouth moved as he called out wordlessly for help.  A broken sob escaped him as he curled in on himself.  He felt the echo of footsteps’ vibration as people ran from him.

A cool hand touched Dean’s face.  The hand stroked his face and ran through his hair.  He sniffed.  Not Castiel.  Beta.  He reached for the person and pulled them close.  Cool and calm.  Help had arrived.  Dean relaxed into her grip.  Three quick breaths, eight regular and repeat.

“Hey there.  I’m not sure if you can hear me,” her voice was muffled but the words were there, “I gotcha.  Take it easy.  I’m sorry it took me so long.  Screw those others.”

“Twenty-four.  Twenty-four,” Dean repeated over and over.

“Shh,” the woman rubbed his back as he curled around her, “I’m Jody.  I deal with trauma victims.  Your PTSD must have kicked in.  This is more than a regular panic attack.  But I’m here.  Don’t you worry.”

“Twenty-four.”

“What’s twenty-four?”

“Twenty-four,” Dean sobbed against her chest.

“Help is coming.  On your alert bracelet it had a number.  I called him.  He’s coming,” Jody kissed Dean’s hair, “do you think you can get up from here?  Or do you want to wait for Castiel here?”

“He’ll find me.  Twenty-four.  He’ll hurt me again.”

“Oh.  OH!” Jody figured out a piece, “what does he look like?”

“Blonde.  Beard in a bomber jacket.  He’ll hurt me.”

“Shh,” Jody picked up the walkie security had left her, “blonde man with a beard wearing a bomber jacket.  Find him and detain him.  Over.”

“On it. Over.”

Jody rocked Dean as she tried to figure out what to do.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“Banana.”

Jody looked around and saw an employee at the end of the aisle with her eyes locked on them.  Jody waved her over.  The girl pointed to herself.  Jody nodded.  The girl slowly moved to them.

“Get me some bananas,” Jody whispered.

“O-okay.”

The girl brought back a bushel of bananas and handed it to her.  Jody mouthed a thank you and maneuvered her and Dean to a better position. 

“Here you go buddy.”

“Th-thanks.”

Dean slowly ate two bananas then sat back against the shelves.  Dean opened his eyes slowly and watched Jody.  He sniffed and watched her eyes.

“Why are you helping me?” Dean whispered.

“It’s my job,” Jody shrugged.

“Oh.”

“You want to go to the office?  It’ll be a little safer and closed in.  No one staring or bothering you.”

“Yes please.”

Jody helped him up.  Dean noticed there was a wheelchair.  He opted for it.  Jody signaled for the same girl to get his cart and cane.  Jody wheeled Dean to the employee only area.  She stopped in the break area since it was the larger area.

“You want something to drink?”

“Water please.”

“Okay.”

Jody went to the vending machine and got him a bottle of water.

_“Yeah.  You want this knot you little cock slut of an omega.  Gonna fuck you so good.  You took all their knots so good,” the blonde man pushed into Dean, “gonna fill you right on up you little slut.”_

_Dean whimpered and tried to get out of the ropes.  A wave of heat drowned him in need.  The alpha chuckled as Dean whimpered under him._

_“No.  Not like this,” Dean cried, “help!”_

_“Shut up,” the blonde alpha choked him._

“No!” Dean jerked and dropped the bottle of water.

Jody was back at his side in an instant.  She knelt by him and held his hand.  She ignored the spilled water as she comforted the omega.  Another employee showed up and cleaned up the mess.

“You okay there?” Jody’s brow creased as she squeezed his hand.

“Y-yeah.  Sorry.”

“Where is he?” Castiel called from the hall.

“In here!” Jody called back.

“Dean,” Castiel ran into the room and immediately hugged Dean to him.

“Twenty-four,” Dean sobbed into Castiel’s shoulder as safety overwhelmed him.

Clean linen.  Ozone.  Safe.  Warm dessert.

“Yes.   I know.  But I’m here now.”

_Cold and wet Dean lay in an alley.  The cardboard box was soggy and his feet didn’t fit in it.  The blood was dry but the rain made it run down his face and arms.  Dean shivered and tried to call out for help.  His clothes were torn and his spirit shattered as he heard the footsteps pass him.  When a scent hit him.  Warm hands and comfort._

“We’re going to go home.  I just have to settle things here okay?”

“Yes.  Okay,” Dean nodded and let him go.

“Stay here.”

Castiel walked over to Jody and they moved away from Dean.  Castiel watched him as Jody spoke to him.

“What happened?” Castiel asked.

“I think,” Jody swallowed, “I’m not really sure because I got to him after the fact.  I think that he either saw a person that resembled someone that hurt him or it was the man that hurt him.”

“Dammit,” Castiel balled his hands into fists.

“I have security combing the store for him.  Dean was already in the middle of an episode when I came upon him.  I am so sick that no one else tried to help him.  They all just ran,” Jody gritted her teeth.

“I know.  People don’t want to deal with it.  Thank you.”

“Here’s my card,” Jody pulled it from her pocket, “if he doesn’t have someone I will gladly work with him.”

“Thank you.  This was the first time he’d left the house alone in the eight months he has been with me.  If I’m not with him he stays home.  I’m pretty sure he will not be leaving the house again anytime soon,” Castiel sighed.

“You’re a good alpha,” Jody smiled, “any other alpha would not have mated with someone like him.”

“Oh uh,” Castiel rubbed his neck, “we’re not mated.”

“What?” Jody’s jaw dropped, “but . . .”

“Yeah.  I know.  After what happened I found him.  He has no one else here.  He had nowhere to go.  I couldn’t leave him to the system.  They would have just medicated him and locked him in a white room somewhere.  I scent mark him to keep him safe but we are not mated.”

“Oh.  Well this is unusual.  He is so receptive to you.  What is twenty-four?” Jody lowered her voice.

“That’s how many people passed him before I found him.  Twenty-four people saw him and walked away.  No one stopped and offered help or anything.  He says one stopped and stared them walked off saying something negative about omegas.”

“Fuck,” Jody looked at Dean, “I am so sorry.  Fucking assholes.  I’m so sorry.  I can’t say that enough.  This world.  Double fuckin’ standards I tell ya.”

“Hey Jody,” one of the security guards come in.

“Come on over,” Jody waved him in.

“He’s gone.  We pulled up the footage and he ran out.  He left his cart and all.  Here’s a still,” the man showed a tablet to them.

“Roderick Manners,” Castiel felt the growl in his chest.

“Whoa there alpha,” Jody pumped some calm into the air, “so this is him?”

“Yes.  He’s one of the three they couldn’t find.  The others are doing short sentences because an omega in heat should have known better.  For what they did all they got was a year,” another low growl escaped Castiel.

“Well we will turn this over to the police then.  We have the license plate.  The outside camera was able to get that.  I’m sorry for what happened.  We’ve rang the groceries that your mate had up and they are bagged in the cart in the hall for you,” the security man advised.

“Thank you.  What do I owe for them?”

“They were taken care of already.  I’m grateful Jody was here shopping. She helps us out a lot when we have cases like this.  Grocery stores can be triggers ya know.”

“Thank you.  So am I.  I should get him home,” Castiel nodded as he moved over to Dean.

“Home?” Dean looked up at Castiel with wide eyes.

“Yes.  We’re going home,” Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I’ll help you,” Jody followed them out and pushed the groceries.

Castiel had parked at the curb when he had arrived.  He opened the door and Dean happily moved into the car without assistance.  Jody and Castiel loaded the groceries in the trunk.

“I’ll send a tow truck for his car.  It’s the impala in the handicapped parking,” Castiel advised.

“No worries.  I’ll have my husband get it.  My mobile is on the card you just text me the address and we’ll have it to you later okay?”

“Jody,” Castiel hugged her, “thanks for everything.”

“No problem.”

<<<>>> 

_“No fucking omega is gonna be going out like that,” John yelled at Dean, “your place is in the house.  You will take care of the house and you will be married in no time.  I have lots of prospects lined up.  You’ll be married by the end of the month.  Now get to your room and give me those college applications.  You idiot.  Thinkin’ you’re gonna go to school.”_

_Dean ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut.  He threw himself on his bed and cried into his pillow.  He wasn’t sure how long he was in there before his brother showed up._

_Sam eased into the room.  Dean sat up and smiled weakly at his alpha little brother. Sam shoved a wad of cash into Dean’s lap.  Their eyes met.  They held the gaze and Dean nodded._

_“I’m sorry.  Dean.  I will always love you.  When you get settled you better find me.”_

_“I can’t leave you.”_

_“You have to.  If you stay dad will marry you off to the highest bidder.  Probably some ugly old guy.  Male omegas are rare Dean.  I can’t watch dad treat you like this anymore.  That’s a few hundred dollars.  I’d been saving for a new computer but you need it.”_

_“Sammy.”_

_“Shh,” Sam hugged him tight, “don’t forget to take your suppressants and birth control.  I don’t want you getting pregnant at a young age young man.  The clinics will get them for you if the doctor won’t fill them without dad.”_

_“You’re too smart for your own good.”_

_“Oh here,” Sam pulled a few cards from his pocket, “these are a few gift cards.  I know you don’t like that coffee place but if it’s cold and you need somewhere warm to be you can go.  There’s also a Wal-mart one.  Don’t take more than you can carry on your back.  Head to Jess’.  I told her you were coming.  She’ll put you up for a few nights until we can get you out of town.”_

_“I’m the big brother,” Dean hugged him again, “thank you.  I’m gonna take my bike.  It’s better than being on foot.  I’ll be in touch.”_

_“He’s getting drunk so he’ll be passed out soon.  I love you Dean.”_

_“Love you too.”_

_“You better not be in there with your little girl of a brother Sam!” John stomped up the stairs._

_“See you Dean,” Sam rushed back across the hall to his room._

Dean woke in a cold sweat.  The lights flicked on and his eyes went to the door. Castiel entered in his pajamas.  The warm scent of the alpha soothed Dean.  Dean pushed the covers back and reached for him.

“Bad dream?” Castiel’s voice was thick with sleep as he shuffled over to the bed.

Dean nodded.

Castiel climbed into the bed and Dean wrapped around him.

“Memory or just a dream?” Castiel whispered.

“Memory.”

“It’s the past.  We can only move forward and become stronger from the past,” Castiel rubbed his back.

“Mm hmm.”

“Do you want me to call Sam for you?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean experiences a wide array of his illness but he's also getting better. Dean also tends to blurt things out when he thinks too hard about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags. I can never stress that enough b/c they are there for a reason. I don't want to trigger anyone. Dean is a little all over the place in this chapter and I want you to be prepared. Thank you.

When Dean woke again Castiel was still sleep.  Dean showered and returned to his room and Castiel was cuddled into his pillow.  Dean smiled and walked over to the bed.

“Time to get up sleepy head,” Dean chuckled as Castiel grumbled.

“Meeeooow,” Jasper yowled from the door.

“Jasper wants some love.  Come on in Jas,” Dean called to the one year old tuxedo kitten.

Jasper trotted into the room and jumped on the bed.  He went straight to Castiel and pawed at his face.

“Fine I’m up,” Castiel rolled over and petted Jasper when he climbed on his chest.

“Good.  I made breakfast.”

“I hate both of you,” Castiel mumbled as he shuffled behind Dean to the kitchen.

“Don’t worry Jas he doesn’t mean it.”

“This time I do,” Castiel sat down at the table.

“Sure,” Dean chuckled.

“Jody coming over today right?”

“Yeah.  Fifth session.”

“She’s here to help.  Jody’s not a regular therapist so you don’t have to treat her like one,” Castiel watched Dean closely.

“I know.  It’s been a month since the grocery store and I can’t leave the house,” Dean huffed.

“I know.  I think you’re doing so much better. You went down to get the mail yesterday and you met the grocery guy in the lobby.  I’m not worried,” Castiel touched his hand.

“I don’t get you.  I’m a stranger and you’re so good to me,” Dean frowned.

“It’s my job.”

“No it’s your instincts.  You’re not _my_ alpha,” Dean angrily snatched his hand back from Castiel.

“No,” Castiel took a deep breath, “I am not.”

“Then why?  You didn’t have to save me.”

“We’ve had this talk.  Dean every fiber in my being told me I needed to help you.  I do not ignore my gut feelings.  I trust them.  If you wish to leave you know that I can make arrangements for you.  You do not have to stay with me.  We have discussed this,” Castiel looked to his plate.

“But I can’t.  The moment I step out of your scent I freak the fuck out,” Dean stood from his spot and began to pace, “I had to take a pill just because I went to the lobby.  So fuck you and your tellin’ me I’m gettin’ better.  I hate this,” he knocked over a table.

“Dean,” Castiel stated calmly, “if you are going to act out you need to go to the room.  That is why it is there.”

“Fuck you Cas,” Dean stormed out.

Dean went to the room that had been mentioned.  Castiel had set up the room for Dean to be able to vent.  Dean picked up the pillow closest to him and threw it across the room.  He kicked the punching bag and pulled on the gloves.  Dean punched and kicked the punching bag until he was drenched in sweat.  Then he threw the gloves across the room.  He picked up a handful of the bouncy balls from the jar and threw them.

Dean left the room and went to his bedroom.  He took a long shower and dressed.  When he went to the front of the house Castiel was gone.  The letter on the dry erase board let Dean know he had gone off to work.

“Dean it’s me,” Jody’s voice came over the intercom.

“Come on up,” Dean buzzed her up.

Jody helped herself with a drink and settled on the couch.  Dean sat down in the chair and waited until his lungs stopped vibrating.

“So how’s the week been?” Jody asked as she sipped her drink.

“I went to get the mail and I met the grocery guy.  I also only had to use the room twice this week. Added bonus Sam came over with Jess and Ruby.  It was nice.”

“So you just reconnected with Sam right?” Jody eased into the conversation she had wanted to for the last couple of weeks.

“Yeah,” Dean grabbed the plush bee that Castiel had given him, “three years.  It was three years without my baby brother by my side.  He helped me get out and I couldn’t reach him as myself for years.  I always had to send stuff under a different name.  He would send me things to a PO Box I used to have.  Just to make sure we were still in touch in some way.  I sent him birthday presents and Christmas presents anonymously or under an alias.  So when I settled with Cas he helped me get in touch with Sam.”

“That’s very good.”

“Sammy is so great.  You know he’s a big time computer software guy.  Or something like that.  He has a beautiful house out in Summerset.  He’s sent me pictures and his girls are lovely too.  He’s dating a couple of girls, Jess and Ruby.  Rudy is this petite brunette who is a firecracker.  Jess is so vibrant and smart too.  The three of them together could take over the world.  They come over for dinner once a week. The last couple of months have been the best with us.”

“That’s very good.  Maybe I can meet Sam and his ladies when you’re ready.  So what are your plans for next week?”

“Not so sure.  I started the new medication so maybe I will make it out the house.  I guess we’ll see.”

“Okay.”

“Oh can you ask your husband if he can come look at the impala?  Sam took her out the other day and said it’s making a noise.”

“Sure.  Bobby would love to get his hands on that car,” Jody laughed, “when he towed it here he about had an orgasm putting it in the garage.”

“I trust him.  Cas said there wasn’t a scratch on her so he’s good man.  Um, do you still do the group talks?” Dean hugged the bee to his chest.

“Yeah.  We do them occasionally.”

“Would you like to, uh, maybe ya know, host one here?”

“Are you asking to bring a therapy group over?” Jody bit back her smile.

“Ya know only if it’s convenient,” Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Sure.  I’ll see what we can do.  I’ll let you see everyone before we come over.  Group is different than just us talkin’.  We’re friends just hangin’ out.  Group will be probing.”

“Yeah.  I know.”

“Okay.  Do you want to share anything today that may be brought up in group so that you’re prepared?”

Dean’s chest got tight, everything sounded fogged over and his mouth went dry.  He jumped up from the chair and bolted down the hall to his closet.  He flung the door open and sat inside.  Dean realized he had dropped Buzz when he fled.  He reached out in the darkness until he found the doll.  It was an angel doll that he had picked out.  His head felt like he was under water.  Three quick breaths, eight regular and repeat.

“I am valued.  I am not alone.  People love me.  I am safe.”

Dean chanted mentally as he took his breaths.  He wasn’t sure how long he had been in his closet but the tension has eased and his mind had cleared.  He eased out of the closet and went back to the living room.  Jody was on the couch with a sandwich watching television.  Dean sat back down in his chair and grabbed Buzz.

“Hey there handsome.  I made a few sandwiches if you want to eat.”

“Thanks.”

Dean dragged himself over to the kitchen and grabbed the sandwiches and a bottle of juice.  He sat down the other end of the couch and watched television with Jody.

“What is this?”

“Dr. Sexy.  One of the best horrible soaps there is.  It’s super cliché but fantastic all at the same time.”

“Is he wearing cowboy boots?” Dean scrunched his nose in distaste.

“That’s what makes him sexy,” Jody chuckled.

“That’s not practical.”

It didn’t matter to Dean in the end.  He spent the afternoon with Jody watching Dr. Sexy his new favorite show.

“I was raped,” Dean announced out of nowhere.

Jody turned the volume down on the television and turned to face Dean.

“I had just gotten to the city.  I thought I had enough suppressants but I had miscalculated.  I left my dingy little apartment and was headed to the clinic.  It was my first heat in two years.  These,” Dean’s lips quivered and he yanked Buzz into his arms, “these alphas got me.  They spent my entire heat,” he sobbed.

“That’s enough,” Jody eased closer to him.

Distressed omega scent filled the air.  Jody pumped out as much calm as she could.  She was just a beta so it would not be as effective as she would like.  Dean leaned into her.  He closed his eyes and a whimper slipped through.

“Shh,” Jody held him.

“I was so broken.  Then Cas saved me.”

“Yes he did.”

“He doesn’t want to mate me,” Dean shook as the sobs wracked through him, “I’m so broken.  He doesn’t want me.”

“How do you know?”

“My last two heats he left.  I already heard his plans for the next.  I’ll be in heat in two weeks.  He has already planned on leavin’ me.  Jody,” Dean clutched her around the waist, “he doesn’t want me.  He leaves me with toys and a stocked fridge.”

“Dean,” Jody rubbed his back, “did you think maybe he didn’t want to hurt you?  You were assaulted during a heat.  I think Castiel leaves so he won’t take advantage of you.”

“B-but,” Dean wiped his faces and sat up, “but he’s my true mate.  He knows that doesn’t he?”

“Dean those are some mighty powerful words you said there.  What makes you think that?”

“Because he’s the best smelling alpha I’ve ever encountered.  He takes care of me and scents me every day.  Cas and I are meant for each other.  If he hadn’t smelled so good I wouldn’t have let him take me.  Cas is my soul mate Jody,” Dean gave a weak smile.

“Oh jeez.  You’re gonna need to tell him that.  Honey I think he thinks he’s protecting you,” Jody chuckled.

“Oh,” Dean blushed, “if I ask him to stay . . .”

“I don’t know.  Dean, are you sure about this?  With your condition it could be traumatic to take a mate.”

“Cas saved me.  He cares for me and protects me,” happy omega began to permeate the room, “Cas is who I want to be with.  I don’t know how we’ll get there but I know we will.”

“Great.  Wow.  I think your alpha will be glad to hear that.  How are you feelin’ right now after the first thing you told me?” Jody studied him.

“Better.  I had never told anyone.  Just the shrink and Cas.”

“You can tell me anything.  You know that right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.  Now let me kick your ass in some DDR.  I need to get my work out in for the day.”

“Oh you’re on.”

Castiel returned as Jody slumped down on the couch and Dean did his victory lap.  Jody guzzled down a bottle of water and waved at Castiel.

“Well it smells wonderful in here so I’m assuming Dean beat you at DDR again,” Castiel chuckled as he loosened his tie.

“Alpha!” Dean threw his arms around Castiel.

“Whoa,” Castiel laughed as he wrapped his arms around Castiel, “I love to smell you so happy,” he slowly stroked his hand down Dean’s back.

“You smell good,” Dean nuzzled Castiel.

“Alright boys.  I think that is my cue to leave,” Jody tied her shoes and got up.

“No,” Dean released Castiel, “you’re staying for dinner.  I may need you.”

“Oh.  OH!  We’re gonna do that tonight?” Jody nodded slowly.

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as colour blossomed across his cheeks, “better sooner than later.  Right?”

“Since it is time sensitive I guess you’re right.”

“Do I even want to know what’s going on?” Castiel eyed them with a suspicious gaze.

“It’s nothin’ bad,” Dean grinned, “so I was thinking penne in vodka sauce.  I can throw a salad together and make some garlic bread.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a middle aged beta as a mate?” Jody teased.

“I think Bobby would have my hide if I moved in on his lovely lady,” Dean winked, “hey we should do a dinner soon.  I can put the big table together and we can have Bobby, Sam, Rudy and Jess join us.  I think it will be awesome.”

“Only if you cook your burgers or steaks,” Castiel suggested.

“I will.”

“I’ve been wondering,” Castiel leaned over the counter, “are the three of them dating each other or do they take turns dating Sam?”

“Both,” Dean answered as he put a pot of water on to boil, “they each have their own date nights but sometimes they share.”

“Do you mean like threesomes?”

“Oh boy,” Dean shook his head, “that I don’t know.  And now it’s in my head,” he shook his head again, “you know I think in pictures.  Ugh!  I don’t think that Sam wants to decide yet.  He’s only 20.  He doesn’t really need to decide.  I’m sure one of them will get bored and move on.  I dunno.  It isn’t my type of thing.”

“Good to know,” Jody nodded, “that way I won’t make a fool of myself.  So you’re the monogamous type?”

“Pretty much.  If I’m in a relationship then it’s just us.  Before, ya know, I was with someone only a couple nights then I would move on.  I never really had anything long term.  Cassie was probably the longest.  That was six months my junior year.  Right before I presented.  She presented as a beta and I was an omega.  Her parents made her break it off,” Dean shrugged as he started to make the vodka sauce.

“I see.”

“While we were together she was my world.  It was only her.  No one else,” Dean smiled at the memory.

Castiel make eye contact with Jody and they both smiled because Dean smiled.

“What about you Cas?” Dean glanced over to him.

“I uh,” Castiel looked down at the counter, “I had one serious relationship in college.  Bartholomew.  He and I dated for our sophomore and junior years.  Everyone thought that we would mate but he wanted me for my name.  As you know my parents own one of the biggest television networks out there.  I wanted nothing to go with my name.  I just wanted to be me.  He wanted the legend.  He proposed and I walked away.  I changed my last name and I disappeared.  I do tend to throw myself into the relationships that I have.  I haven’t really been in anything serious in a few years.  I dated for awhile but recently I don’t feel the need to,” Castiel cleared his throat and stared at the counter.

“Hmm,” Jody looked at Dean and winked, “it happens like that when your alpha side feels at ease and taken.  Sometimes it doesn’t have to be romantic all at once.  Sometimes you find someone that completes you without even knowing it.”

Dean poured the pasta into the boiling water added a little oil and salt.  He hid his smile and kept his back to them.

“Yes.  I’ve, uh, heard that.  Dinner with the family soon that sounds like a wonderful idea.  I’ll make sure that we have everything we need.  I’m going to change into comfortable clothes. I’ll be back,” Castiel tapped the counter then rushed from the room.

Jody laughed and Dean giggled.

“Subtle is not in your skill set is it?” Dean laughed.

“Hey,” Jody smirked, “I want to make sure it’s out there.  I think over dessert will be the best time.  A man with a full belly is easier to talk to.”

“I like the ‘without even knowing it’ remark.  That was the best.  I am a little nervous.  My heart feels like it’s gonna beat out my chest and my lungs feel full.”

“It’s okay.  I mean, look at you.  You identified your discomfort and anxiety but you didn’t have to use the room or closet.  You are so improving.”

“I am aren’t I?” Dean smiled.

“I could make that Oreo pie that Sam liked last time,” Castiel said as he came back into the room.

“Sam would love that.  He might marry you instead of one of the girls.”

“We would have beautiful children.  His hair and my eyes oh yeah.  They’d be little heart breakers,” Castiel chuckled.

“Only you can’t.  You’re both alphas,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I’ll have to find someone else in the Winchester family then,” Castiel held his gaze.

“Hm,” Dean didn’t drop his eyes, “my dad did have a kid out of an affair.  I don’t know what he presented as.  I’m sure you could find him.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe.”

They stared and Jody swallowed down the laughter.  Dean broke the eye contact to stir the pasta and chop the vegetables for the salad.

“Woo, feels a little warm in here,” Jody spoke not a word of the pheromones the men had pumped into the air.

“Yeah.  Let me crack this window,” Dean turned and opened the small window in the kitchen, “you guys can set the table.  I just have to put the garlic bread in the oven.  You can eat the salad while that cooks.”

“Sure,” Castiel pulled down plates and Jody got the silverware.

Once everything was ready they sat at the table.  It was quiet as they ate for a few minutes.  Dean began to shake and his chest felt heavy again.  He rushed from the table and went to his closet.  Dean rocked back and forth as he chanted his positive statements over and over.  It took him some time to gather his wits about him.

Dean slowly made his way back to the table.  The kitchen was cleaned and the table cleared of all but his plate.  Dean smiled and sat back down.

“I heated it up for you,” Castiel spoke softly to him as he sat back down.

“Thank you,” Dean stared at his plate.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Mate me,” Dean blurted and looked at him with wide eyes and his hand over his mouth.

“Well that is the quickest way to get to it,” Jody chuckled.

“Dean,” Castiel blinked rapidly.

Dean scented the air and a slow smile crept across his face.  He gave Castiel a knowing look.

“You smell pleased and anxious,” Dean mumbled as he dropped his hands to the table.

“Dean, uh, you see,” Castiel ran a hand through his hair, “mating is definite and permanent for me.  If I, um, I-I would not ever break that link.  We would be married and share our future.”

“Okay.”

“Dean you can’t be serious?  We’ve only known each other a few months,” Castiel took a deep breath and tried to keep his scent neutral instead of excited.

“Tell him what you told me Dean,” Jody coached.

“Cas you're, like, mine.  I mean that.  I wouldn’t have come with you if I didn’t know you were it for me.  You’re,” Dean swallowed hard, “my true mate Cas.  There ain’t anyone else for me.”

“Dean,” Castiel looked up through his lashes, “I . . . I can’t.  I’m sorry.”

Castiel left the table and went to his room.

“I think I may have said that wrong,” Dean picked up his fork and began to eat.

“You're not upset?” Jody watched him.

“Nope,” Dean smiled as he chewed, “see,” he pointed with his fork to where Castiel had been seated, “his actions say a thing but his scent cannot lie.  He wants it.  He wants _me_.  I just have to wait.”

Jody chuckled and grabbed her jacket.

“I best be headin’ out.  Can’t leave that man of mine too long without some sort of disaster.  I’ll have him come out and look at the impala tomorrow for ya okay?”

“Thanks Jody.”

Jody gave him a quick hug and Dean walked her to the door.  She gave him an encouraging smile and left.

Dean finished his dinner and went to his room.  He smiled as he thought about Castiel and his future.  He would not allow Castiel to talk himself out of it.

<<<>>> 

Dean rocked a bit as he sat in the circle surrounded by strangers.  They had all agreed to work at his pace since he was new and in his space.  The limitations had been set and expectations explained before they arrived.

“Can I, uh, get anyone anything to drink?” Dean offered again.

“We’re good.  Thanks,” Jody smiled, “Chris why don’t you go on.”

“Thanks Jody,” Chris looked out at the others, “I was never sure of what it would be like when I came back here.  Having lost a leg and an arm I thought that everyone would make fun of me and I would be the odd guy out.  Jody has helped a lot.  I have moments where it gets too much but I remember that I survived.  They say I have survivor’s guilt and I believe it.  Some days it’s all about ‘why me?’ and I have to call me therapist to make it through.  I still have nightmares but they are fewer.  I’ll be two years discharged next month.  I won’t say it gets easier but it gets calmer.  It’s a rain shower instead of a hurricane.”

“Thanks Chris.  How has the last month been for you?”

“Well,” Chris looks down, “it’s been 14 days since the last time I thought about cutting.  It’s been 28 days since I thought about killing myself,” he took a deep breath as the applause went up.

“Great.  I am proud of you.  That is a huge accomplishment.  Now do you want to share with the others what you emailed me about?” Jody grinned.

“Oh,” Chris looked up, “I am 120 days sober.”

“Congrats!” the cheering picked up again.

“Excellent.  It can be done and everyday is a new opportunity.  Great job Chris.  Who would like to speak next?”

“C-can I go before I lose the nerve?” Dean asked.

“Of course.  Go right on Dean,” Jody crossed her legs and nodded.

“Thanks.  Hi guys.  I’m Dean and this if my first group.  Almost a year ago I was sexually assaulted,” Dean closed his eyes and tapped his fingers, “I-I was going into heat.  I had only been in the city a couple of months.  I counted wrong.  I was headed to the clinic.  An alpha spotted me,” he covered his face with his hands and took a few breaths, “I was over powered and taken in his car to a place.  It was multiple of them and they did it all through my heat.”

There was a collective gasp but no one said a word.

“I ended up with nerve damage, broken leg, sprained wrists and dislocated shoulder among the bruises and cuts.  When th-they were done they threw me in an alley like garbage.  I was nothing.  I was used and forgotten.  Two days I was in the back of that alley.  I managed on the second to crawl to the front.  Twenty-four people passed me by.  Cas,” Dean sighed, “he found me and took me in.  He paid the hospital bills.  He had no idea who I was,” tears began to spill, “he didn’t know me from Adam and he took care of me.  My own father hated me.  Wanted to marry me off to the highest bidder and a stranger who coulda just walked right pass me like everyone else saved me.”

One of the women passed Dean the box of tissues.  Dean sobbed and wiped his face.

“Dean would you like to go to your closet?”

Dean shook his head and cleared his throat, “I have to get this out.  Cas has been very good to me.  In the beginning it wasn’t easy.  I couldn’t walk and I didn’t want to talk.  One day when it got too much I took a bottle of pain killers and chased it with gin.  Cas,” he tugged at his hair,  “he saw the bottle.  He stuck his fingers down my throat so I could vomit.  I had passed out and he took me into the bathroom and I emptied my stomach.  He could have turned me in and forgotten about me but he didn’t.  I began to cut myself to feel something.  To feel anything.  He stopped me.  Now I use markers instead of a blade.  It had the same appeal but no danger to me.  I was damaged.  Shit I’m still damaged.  I feel useless and hopeless.  I saw one of my attackers last month.  So here I am.  I don’t want to go back to who I was right after.”

The room was quiet for a moment. 

“C-can I hug you?” Sally asked.

“Yes,” Dean smiled weakly.

Sally got up and hugged Dean to her.  They stayed embraced for several minutes before she returned to her seat and wiped her tears.

“I was assaulted as well,” Sally nodded, “we will survive together.  I’ll give you my number before we go.”

“Yes,” Dean nodded and swallowed down the sob that tried to escape.

The group was more successful than either of them had hoped.  Jody saw everyone out while Dean cleaned up.  Dean was glad for the mess to calm his nerves as he cleaned.

“Perfect.  You did very well,” Jody hugged him.

“Thanks.  I wasn’t sure how that was gonna go,” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “I just told my story.  No one judged me.  No one pitied me.”

“That’s the point of the group.  They’ve all been through something.  You’re not different or an outcast.  Dean you are part of something bigger.”

“Jody,” Dean gave her a watery smile.

“I know sorry.  So your heat is coming in a few days.  Have you two talked about it?”

“I haven’t brought it up yet.  I am thinking about talkin’ to him over dinner tonight.  I don’t have much time.”

“Just making sure.  Well I gotta get outta here.  Bobby will be by tomorrow with the part for the car.”

“Thanks Jody.  I mean it.”

“You’re welcome dear.”

<<<>>> 

Dean failed to talk to Castiel about his heat again.  He was in the middle of his mandatory anger management class and he thought about what he should say.  There were only two days left before his heat.  Dean felt his face warm and his hands began to shake.  He groaned.

“Dean.  That is a lovely pot there.  Remember the strokes of the paint are releasing your aggression,” the hippy teacher spoke softly, “you should use lighter strokes.  Be gentle.”

“I am being gentle,” Dean replied through clinched teeth as he painted the pot he had made the last time he had been in the class.

“No Dean a little lighter,” the teacher picked up the pot and demonstrated, “like that,” he smiled and handed the pot back.

“Oookaay,” Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm the swirl of emotion behind his rib cage as his face grew warmer.

“Becky that is very good,” the teacher moved on to the next person.

Dean painted a few obscure shapes on the pot that he intended to not finish or take home.

“Come on Dean,” the teacher returned a while later.

“You know what,” Dean dropped his paint brush, “I am doing my best.”

“No need to get aggressive,” the teacher moved on.

Dean felt his jaw twitch and he automatically clinched his teeth.  He picked up his brush and just began to dab on it.  He glanced at the clock and sighed.  His eyes met the teacher’s and he knew that he was about to approach him as he shook his head. 

Dean wasn’t sure what happened.  He felt overly warm, his chest was tight, his jaw clinched and his hand wrapped around the pot.  He had thrown it before he realized what he was doing.

“Fuck you and your energy channeling,” Dean yelled as the pot shattered next to the teacher’s head on the wall, “you’re fuckin’ loser you damn dirty hippie.  Smoke the good shit and get a fuckin’ life.  How’s that for channeling huh?” he flipped the table and grabbed his bag.

“Don’t you come back!  I am reporting you,” the teacher yelled.

“Go to hell!”

Dean stormed to the elevator.  He jabbed the button as his chest heaved.  Dean realized after a moment what had happened.  He groaned and jabbed the button again.  He sighed and just took the stairs down.  Castiel was in the lobby with a book.

“Hey Cas,” Dean looked to the floor.

“Oh,” Castiel looked at his watch, “you’re early.”

“I may have been kicked out,” Dean mumbled as Castiel’s scent calmed him.

“What happened?” Castiel stood and wrapped his arms around him.

“I got angry and threw some things and maybe over turned a table.”

“Wow,” Castiel took his hand and led him from the building, “let’s get you out of here before they call the cops.”

“Y-you’re not mad?”

“Pfft no,” Castiel chuckled, “I met your teacher.  I’m shocked you lasted as long as you did.”

“Oh,” Dean huffed as they reached the car.

“So what do you want to do now?”

“Well,” Dean got in the passenger side of the car, “I need to stock up food for my heat.”

“Oh right!” Castiel started the car, “yes.  I almost forgot.”

“My heat is in two days.”

“Yes it is.  That’s why we planned the dinner next week with Sam and his ladies.  I’ve got a little suite all ready for me.  I will probably not come home from work Monday night then.  No sense in coming all the way there and having to leave the next  morning,” Castiel chuckled nervously.

“Or you could spend it with me,” Dean mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay.”

“Why do you leave for my heats?” Dean tapped his fingers.

“Because I’m an alpha Dean.  If you go into heat I can’t control myself.  Nature takes over.”

“Is that so bad?”

“Dean are you trying to tell me something?” Castiel glanced.

Dean bit his lip and shook his head.

“Okay then.”

They drove in silence to the grocery store.

“Stay with me in my heat!” Dean blurted when Castiel turned into the parking lot.

“Dean,” Castiel pulled into a random spot and turned the car off and faced Dean, “what?”

“Take my heat with me,” Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said you’re my true mate.  Please Cas.  I need you.”

Castiel stared at Dean.  Neither moved or said anything.

“We’ll see,” Castiel turned the car back on and pulled out the spot and headed to the actual store lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I originally and secondarily planned. I blame Lisa she wanted more. Just kidding. I don't blame her. It's just a happy coincidence. I swear I'm not writing more than three parts. Thanks for everyone who has read and will read this! Thank you for those that left kudos and will do so as well as comments. You are my sun!


	3. Chapter 3

_John picked Dean up and threw him on the bed.  He shook his head and mumbled under his breath._

_“Dad.  I don’t understand what’s goin’ on?  Why am I so hot?” Dean sat up on his bed._

_“You stay in here dammit.  I gotta go to store and get you something.  Fuckin’ just my luck,” John slammed the door and locked it from the outside._

_Dean jumped up from his bed and tried the doorknob.  He began to bang on the door and shout._

_“Shut up boy!  You stay in there and stay quiet.  Sam if you so much as think about openin’ that door I will beat you into next week.”_

_Dean went to the window and threw the curtains open.  The window was nailed shut.  Dean groaned and sat back on his bed.  He let the tears escape since no one could see him._

_Dean was startled awake when the door banged open.  He jerked up in his bed as John stormed in the room.  John threw two bags on the bed and sat a cooler by the bed.  John said nothing to Dean and just locked him back in his room._

_Confused Dean opened the bag closest to him.  There were a few books and magazines in it.  He pulled out the biggest book._

‘So you’re going to be an omega’.

_Dean dropped the book and sat back on the bed.  He had learned about omegas in health class but didn’t pay too much attention since he had figured he would be an alpha.  Dean jumped up from the bed and slammed himself against the door._

_“No dad!  You’re wrong.  No!  This isn’t happening!  Dad please.  Dad.  DAD!”_

_Dean rushed to the window when he heard the car outside.  Sam and his dad were in the car as John sped away from the house.  Dean cried himself to sleep._

_When Dean woke he was drenched in sweat.  He grabbed the book and found the section on heats.  He swallowed hard and opened the other bag.  Several different fake knots were in it.  Dean closed his eyes and sighed.  He opened the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water._

_Dean stared at the fake knots as the cramps started.  He whimpered and opened the package of sanitary wipes.  He opened the smallest knot and wiped it off.  He pulled down his sticky pants and sighed as he touched himself.  Dean stroked himself a few times before he reached back and covered his fingers in his slick._

_Dean whimpered as he worked to stretch himself and slipped the toy inside of him.  He gasped as he felt relief edge nearer._

Dean sat up in bed.  His chest heaved as he panted.  He looked down as his damp pajama pants.  Dean’s head jerked to the door at the sound of a low growl.  He swallowed as Castiel moved into the room.  He watched as Castiel shut the door and advance on him.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned.

“Sorry.  Cas I came into my heat early,” Dean whimpered as aroused alpha scent hit him.

“You,” Castiel climbed on the bed and buried his face in Dean’s neck, “smell so good.”

“Cas,” Dean pulled Castiel down with him as he lay on his back.

Castiel began to kiss and lick Dean’s neck as Dean pressed up against him.  Dean pushed his hands under Castiel’s shirt as Castiel began to rut against him.

“Need you Cas,” Dean whispered.

“W-we shouldn’t.  This is just your heat.  It’s too soon,” but Castiel didn’t stop.

“Please Cas.”

Dean grabbed Castiel and turned to him and kissed him hard.  Dean moaned into the kiss and pulled Castiel down fully on top of him.  He felt as his thighs grew tacky with his slick.  Dean moaned into each kiss.

“Dean,” Castiel pulled back, “I need to go.  I need to leave.”

“No.  Stay with me.  Help me through this heat.  My heat will be shorter with you,” Dean pulled Castiel’s hips down, “I’m so wet.  Wetter than I’ve ever been before.  Alpha this is for you.  My alpha.”

Castiel growled and lunged back into hungry kisses.  He worked his shirt off and tore Dean’s from him.  Castiel pushed down their pants and kicked them off the bed.  When their skin made contact he almost howled in relief. 

Dean trapped Castiel between his thighs.  He pushed against him to get as much friction as he could as a fresh wave of heat washed over him.  He clawed down Castiel’s back and groaned loudly into his mouth.

“Gotta taste you,” Castiel pulled back and flipped Dean.

“Shit.”

“If you need me to stop tell me.”

“Yes alpha.”

Castiel growled praise as he spread Dean open.  As soon as the taste hit him Castiel hummed into Dean’s skin.  Castiel lapped and kissed and licked as Dean leaked more and more slick.

“Fuck,” Dean pushed back.

“So good,” Castiel licked his lips as he came up for air.

Dean canted his hips and truly presented himself for Castiel.

“You’re still on birth control correct?”

“Uh yeah.  At least one of us is thinkin’ clearly.  Alpha I need your cock.  I’m so hot.  I’m too wet.  Need you in me.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips and lined himself up.  As soon as he pressed in it was like a connection was finally completed.  He felt whole.  He found what he had been missing.  Castiel sank all the way into Dean and rested against his back for a moment.

“So good alpha.  Mmm, just what I needed,” Dean smiled as he felt Castiel throb inside of him.

<<<>>> 

Castiel hummed ad he washed Dean’s hair in the shower.  He kissed his shoulders and turned him around and rinsed the soap out of his hair.  Dean leaned into Castiel and kissed his chest.

“If you keep that up we’ll never get out of the shower,” Castiel chuckled.

“I like you a lot alpha.  Thank you for taking my heat.  It was the shortest I’ve ever had.”

“No problem my little omega,” Castiel cut the water off and slid the door open.

“I guess you have to go to work today.”

“I called in and took the week off.  I wasn’t sure if you would go the entire week or not.  It’s the first time I’ve had to use my alpha leave.  We have the next two days we can spend together,” Castiel grabbed the towel and began to dry Dean off.

“I’m so glad that you’re here with me.  I need to call Jody and let her know that you’re going to mate me.”

“I have a feeling that this was planned behind my back,” Castiel ruffled the towel over Dean’s hair.

“Not planned but basically discussed it.  She knows us better than we know ourselves,” Dean grabbed a clean towel and dried Castiel.

“That she does.  Now that your heat is ended then why don’t we move the dinner up to Saturday we can get everyone here?”

“That sounds like a pleasant idea.”

“Great.”

“Can we just lay in bed naked together today?”

“Whatever you want my omega,” Castiel kissed Dean and pulled him, “but we need to feed you and rehydrate you.”

“Do I have to put on pants?” Dean pouted.

“Nope.”

“Great.  I should put on underwear.  No naked booty on the furniture.”

Castiel laughed and went to his dresser as Dean skipped to his room.  Castiel let out a happy sigh as he pulled on his underwear and headed out to meet Dean in the hall.

Castiel made Dean a large breakfast and made sure that he ate it all and downed all the juice that was placed in front of him.

“I’m glad that we went this step,” Castiel mumbled as he sipped the coffee.

“Thank you for stopping when I asked.”

“I want to make sure I take care of you.  I am not here to hurt you.  I’m glad that you told me to stop when you got uncomfortable and didn’t trying to continue,” Castiel smiled softly over to Dean.

“I’m in this until the end of the line.”

“Okay Bucky.”

“Wow you got that reference.”

“You made me watch both movies at least 32 times since you’ve been here.”

“It was only like 15 times,” Dean rolled his eyes but smiled.

Castiel laughed and refilled Dean’s glass of juice.  The landline rang and they both looked at each other.  No one ever called the landline it was just cheaper to get the service with the cable and internet.

“Hello?”

“Is this Castiel or Dean?”

“This is Castiel.”

“This is Lieutenant Jones.  I am calling to let you know the bodies of Roderick Manners and Alvin Holley were just brought in.  The third assailant Ivan Hawkins turned them in.  Apparently Ivan got a conscience and killed them both then turned himself in.  Dean is safe.  Typically we don’t do this over the phone but since you’re a close friend of Chief Henriksen he said I could make this call.”

“Thank you Lieutenant Jones.  Is there anything that you need from us?”

“Not at all.  Since we have the statement and confession of Ivan there’s no need for you to come down.  I want to also pass on that the sentences of those already apprehended have been extended to an additional five years.  Ivan has been very talkative.  And, I’m sorry, there was also a video.”

“Oh.  We will keep that between us.”

“Yes.  Dean should not know.  It is being kept under wraps.”

“Thank you.”

“If you need anything.  We’re here.”

“Thank you.”

Castiel hung up and turned to Dean.  Castiel scented air.  Worried omega filled his nose.  Castiel went to him and pulled him into his arms.

“Dean,” Castiel hugged him tight, “it is over.  They caught the others.  No one will hurt you ever again.”

“What?” Dean pulled back to stare Castiel in the eye.

“The other three that hurt you are in police custody.  We’ll talk more later.”

“I’m safe,” Dean hugged Castiel to him tight.

<<<>>> 

Sam threw his arms around Dean as he entered the apartment.

“Careful,” Dean flinched.

“Oh let me see,” Sam grinned.

“That is so rude,” Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked in with a case of beer.

“I’m excited leave me alone.  My big brother finally mated,” Sam tugged at Dean’s collar.

“Let the boy alone,” Bobby called from the recliner.

“Hush old man.  Let the brothers share their excitement,” Jody playfully swatted Bobby.

“Fine,” Dean pulled back the shirt.

“That is a beautiful bite Cas,” Sam nodded in approval.

“Thank you,” Castiel blushed.

“Come on in I’m almost finished cooking,” Dean went back to the stove as the others gathered around the table.

Dean looked out and smiled.  His family.  He had a family again and it was going to expand.  Sooner than anyone realized.  Dean rubbed his currently flat stomach and thought about how long it would take Castiel to notice the change in his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for everyone that has read, commented and left kudos. I love you guys. Thanks for hanging in here with me. This is the finale and I am glad we made it here together. I hope this finds you in high spirits!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving the kudos that I know you will leave ; ).


End file.
